


forevermore

by krmreads



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Evermore - Freeform, F/M, Folklore, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krmreads/pseuds/krmreads
Summary: When Draco and Hermione fell in love, they never thought it would be what it became.If someone would have told Hermione 4 years ago that she would have agreed to the first date, and then the second date, and more, she may have laughed, while crying, at just how preposterous it seemed. Yet Draco Malfoy had a war within in himself for a few years, and he came out the other side as a seemingly new person.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	1. willow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading if you're here! A quick explanation before you get started: this entire story is a little bit of a jukebox musical with Taylor Swift songs from folklore and evermore. Each chapter will be titled as to what song it matches it up with! 
> 
> This first chapter lines up with willow, the first song on evermore. I couldn't figure out how to change the title of this chapter, I am not entirely used to posting on AO3 as this is only my second fanfiction.
> 
> Please enjoy!

#  _willow_

_the more that you say, the less i know_

_wherever you stray, i follow_

_i'm begging for you to take my hand_

_wreck my plans, that's my man_

July 2002

“Here you go! How long have you two been together?” The sweet old lady handing Hermione her funnel cake questioned.

“Oh, no we’re not together ma’am, this is just our fifth date.” She replied, blushing profusely.

“Oh sorry about that dearie, but I know a look of love when I see one, you should hold onto him.” Hermione smiled at the thought and took a bite of her funnel cake.

“Mhm this is so good, thank you so much.” Hermione practically moaned. She thanked the lady for the funnel cake and walked away to join her date. If someone would have told Hermione 4 years ago that she would have agreed to the first date, and then the second date, and more, she may have laughed, while crying, at just how preposterous it seemed. Yet Draco Malfoy had a war within in himself for a few years, and he came out the other side as a seemingly new person.

He made her laugh, she felt like the whole world was warm when she was around him. He changed her darkest skies to the bluest and brightest. He made her feel whole again. 

“So how is the funnel cake?” Draco pulled her out of her thoughtful trance.

“It’s delicious! The sweet lady who was selling them was so kind.” She responded, choosing to leave the part out about her asking how long they have been together.

“Good, I’m glad, well I have an idea”

“Hit me with it.”

“I think we should go ride the Viking ship, you know the one that swings side to side in the air?”

Hermione laughed, “Yes Draco, I do know which ride you’re talking about, I am a muggleborn remember?”

Except he didn’t need to remember, he actively knew, he knew how mad his parents would be if they found out he was on a date with a muggleborn, nonetheless Hermione granger the most famous muggleborn of all. 

As they walked over to the ride, Draco started to fold his hands.

“What… are you… nervous Draco?” Hermione asked sweetly.

“Uh, no not nervous at all… why do you ask?”

“I just had a feeling that all, c’mon let’s get on.”

Draco seemed to get greener after they sat down, and then even greener after the bar went down. As the ride started he grabbed Hermione’s hand attempting to calm himself, except he didn’t think it was quite working. The higher they got, the sicker he felt. As the ride started to slow down Draco started to feel a little better. When he stepped off the ride, that quickly reversed. With no warning, he sprinted to the side bushes and began to vomit. Before too long, he felt a hand rubbing his back.

“Shh it’s okay,” Hermione whispered attempting to calm him down. When he was done they walked over to a bench and sat down. Hermione handed him a water bottle and ordered him to take small sips. 

When he finally calmed down and had the nerve to look in her direction, Hermione noticed how blatantly upset his expression was. She gave him a quizzical look.

“Sorry, this is just not how I planned for tonight to go. I planned it to be perfect, it was going so well, I was even going to ask you-” Draco’s rant stopped short.

“You were going to ask me what?” Hermione pushed.

Draco mumbled, “to be my girlfriend.”

“Well I have some good news for you,” Hermione prompted him, “tonight is not over, and you still have plenty of time to do what you wanted. We don’t have to ride any more rides, we can just have fun and enjoy each other’s company. Does that sound okay?”

Draco stared at her in shock. What he couldn’t understand was just how perfectly she cut through his rough surface like a knife. How she could sneak into his emotions and feelings like she was a trophy or a champion ring, he was shocked at how comfortable he was with her, how she would take his hand and she was helping him.

As the look of shock wore off his face he lost all train of thought. “Please be my girlfriend.”

Her mouth gaped, she knew he wanted to do it, but she didn’t think he would do it right then. She froze and couldn’t think of the words she wanted, and needed to say. When she started to notice Draco getting nervous, she snapped out of her trance.

“Yes yes yes yes! Of course, I will Draco Malfoy.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After 8 months, dating Draco was still comparative to pure bliss. They laughed, they smiled, they had true fun together, they were in love and they both fell fast and hard, it was no surprise when Draco asked Hermione to move into his flat with him.

“Well of course I want you to live with me, you’re over here almost every night anyway, I just want you to have more than a drawer, I want you to shove into my closet and get your hair clogged in my shower drain and to drink coffee with you in the kitchen every morning.”

While shocked as she was, Hermione instantly agreed. She packed up all of her stuff and moved into his apartment. And he was right, she shoved her way into his closet, his kitchen, his bathroom, and his heart. He didn’t feel the need to hide anything from her, he shared his scars with her. He shared the scar Harry Potter left on his chest from their duel in 6th year, he shared his dark mark, he shared his fears after he had nightmares at 3 in the morning, and he shared the deepest parts of his heart. When he was with her, he never needed to hide. 

Theo and Pansy would say that he is whipped, but he didn’t care, because all that mattered was her. 

She welcomed his scars with open arms and shared all of hers with him too. She showed him her hurt, fear, and anger the war caused, and Draco couldn’t help but feel guilty and apologize to her every time the topic came up, and every time she forgave him profusely. 

She helped him in every way possible. He got onto her train and it took him to peace. He cared so deeply and loved her so much, he didn’t care what the rest of the opinion of the world was. All that mattered was her. 


	2. peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is much longer! i dont really have a posting schedule, I just write when I want! please enjoy.

#  _ peace _

_ the devil's in the details, but you got a friend in me _

_ would it be enough if i could never give you peace? _

June 2002

“Well, we’re just a little concerned that you may have jumped into this too fast Hermione, we just want to make sure that you know what you’re doing.” 

“Of course I know what I am doing!! I am a 23-year-old woman who has been dating this man for 9 months! Of course, I know what I am doing, if I would have had one idea that he was going to hurt me or if he was dating me in spite, I would have left him. You two just need to trust me! You trusted Ginny when she met Blaise and started dating him, why can’t you just trust me?” Hermione practically bellowed at Harry and Ron. They sat there stunned at her, never did they think that Hermione would come to Draco Malfoy’s defense the way she just did.

“Well I- Blaise is different, he was never a known death eater, he wasn’t tasked to kill Dumbledore,” Harry said in defense.

“Exactly, TASKED Harry!! Draco was TASKED to kill Dumbledore, he never actually did it, and he never wanted to do it. If I thought he truly wanted to kill him, do you think I would still be with him?” Hermione rebutted with and the overwhelming silence from Harry and Ron gave her an answer. “You two just need to give him a chance, come to dinner next Friday and you guys can get to know him, how does that sound?”

Ron and Harry looked at each other with contorted faces, almost as if they were trying to talk out the idea of spending time with Malfoy. When Harry finally raised an eyebrow at Ron, as if to say ‘well, how bad could it be?’ was when Hermione finally felt her heart leave her throat.

“Okay Hermione, we will have dinner with you guys, it may not go well, but we will try,” Harry said. Ron seemed to still be fuming but nodded in agreement.

“Thank you guys so much. You are my best friends, and I wouldn’t want you to hate a person that means a lot to me.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wishing he could fall further into his chair in Nott Manor, Draco had to listen to Theo, Pansy, and Blaise make fun of him for falling in love with a Gryffindor during Friday night drinks. 

“I think you lot are forgetting that Blaise is dating the Weaslette,” Draco said attempting to make his case better, but it started to make it worse.

“Haha Draco, very funny,” Pansy laughed, “I know you’re just trying to take the attention off of yourself, but we already gave Blaise his embarrassment…”

“Hell yeah you did,” Blaise peeped in.

“So now, it’s your time to shine,” she continued, “You are utterly whipped! You are madly in love with her and it’s only been 9 months! She has moved in with you…”

“Oh yeah, how is that going by the way?” Theo thankfully deterred Pansy from her tangent, as she was suddenly interested in Draco’s response to the question.

“Oh well yes it is going quite well,” he responded quite noncommittally. The truth was, it was the best thing in the world. He loved waking up next to her, he loved watching her sleep, watching her cook breakfast, watching her organize her books, and watching her breathe. He loved having her in his space, and there was nothing that could ever change that. “We have a lot of fun,” the rest of the group started to laugh and make fun of him again, “I swear! I am not lying! Jeez.”

“Oh really, how good is the sex?” Pansy probed.

Draco couldn’t answer with anything other than a smirk. His reaction caused Theo and Blaise to jump up, pat him on the back, and holler for him. Sometimes, they forgot that they weren’t virgins in the Slytherin common room anymore and that they were 23-year-old grown adults.

“Well on that note, I think I am going home to see my girlfriend,” Draco smiled.

“Ahhhahha… and have sex!” Theo practically screeched as Draco called out “Aquila Flat.”

When Draco stepped through the fireplace on the other side, he found Hermione sitting on the couch with a blanket covering her body and a book at her fingertips. When she looked up to see Draco, the biggest smile spread across her face.

“Hi, come sit down,” Draco sat down right next to her while putting his arm around her shoulders. She closed her book and leaned her head into the crook of his neck after adjusting slightly. “How were drinks?” She questioned.

Choosing to leave out all of the banterings about how whipped he was, “it was really really good, we had a lot of fun,” he replied. 

A smile spread across her face, “Good that’s good! Well, I have something to tell you, minorly forgetting about Friday night drinks…” She started as Draco peered down at her questioningly. “I may have invited Harry and Ron over next Friday for dinner so they can get to know you and you can get to know them. I forgot about Friday night drinks entirely when I brought up the idea, you’re not mad are you?”

“No not at all, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy will live without me for one week.”

“Well actually I was thinking you have them over, including Ginny, and it can be a small dinner party. Harry and Ron are obviously close with Ginny, and Ginny knows and is used to Theo and Pansy, I think it’ll take the pressure off you, Ron, and Harry… what do you think?”

“I think, that even if I say no, it’ll still be happening,” he laughed while kissing her forehead, “so yes of course.”

“Okay, yay! I’ll go owl everyone right now!” Hermione started to get up but very quickly found herself being pulled back into Draco’s lap, only face to face this time. 

“I think the news will still sound good to them tomorrow morning, don’t you think?” Draco said, Hermione noticed his pupils were dilating and his voice had dropped an octave.

“Why yes, it sure would.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following Friday, Hermione took the day off of work in order to cook an amazing meal for her and Draco’s friends. She cooked baked ziti with homemade garlic cheese bread and caesar salad with homemade dressing. She had Draco get some of the best red he wanted to have, and by 7:00, they were ready to officially mix their friend groups together. Hermione was dressed in a deep plum wrap around dress and Draco was dressed in black slacks with a white buttoned-down shirt rolled up to his elbows and a few buttons unbuttoned at the top.

The first person through the floo, at approximately 6:57, was none other than Pansy Parkinson. She was dressed in a beautiful red dress, with her hair pulled back on the sides. Hermione thought she looked amazing.

“Well don’t you two look like the best looking couple in wizarding Britan tonight,” Pansy said while hugging Draco. She quickly turned to Hermione and said, “I want to apologize to you for being a right bitch while at school, you didn’t deserve it, and in all honestly, I felt a little threatened, I hope we will just be able to put it behind us and start off new.”

Hermione stared at her in complete shock. “Well yes of course, sorry I just wasn’t expecting that.”

Pansy laughed, “Well, there isn’t much that can be expected of me these days, I am glad we can agree on some things,” she held up a bottle of wine, “I brought this for you guys, we can either drink it tonight or you can save it for later, it’s up to you. What I do know, is that I want some wine,” she looked at Draco, “can we get this tragic situation figured out?”

As Draco and Pansy walked into the kitchen to get glasses of wine ready for everyone who was expected to come, Harry and Ron flooed in, thankfully, dressed the way Hermione told them to. 

“Hey!” Hermione said as she hugged them, “thank you for coming, Pansy and Draco are in the kitchen getting wine and everyone else should be here soon.”

Right as she finished her sentence, Theo, Blaise, and Ginny stepped through the floo. There was a quick reunion between Ron and Ginny as the others stood there awkwardly. When Draco rounded the corner from the kitchen, he noticed the slight tension in the room and started introducing Hermione to Theo.

“Hermione, you remember Theo, correct?”

“Yes, of course, it’s nice to see you again,” Hermione said. 

“You too, you look amazing, I may have to slip you away from Draco one day. How does that sound?” Hermione laughed, forgetting how charming Theo truly was, as she didn’t interact with him much while at Hogwarts.

“Well, I’ll have to oblige with that one.”

Draco snorted, “Good thing vagina scares you more than the ghost of the Bloody Baron.”

After that, the conversation started flowing quite well between the group. Hermione couldn’t help but notice the way Harry was staring at Pansy. Shortly after the war, Harry and Ginny decided they were better off as friends and never left that get between them. Even after 5 years, they were still quite close. The same happened with Hermione and Ron. 

“Well let’s move to the table and we can start eating,” Draco said. He passed a glass of wine to everyone sitting at the table and began to dish food to everyone. The group continued to laugh and have fun until Theo slightly slipped up.

“So what do Lucius and Narcissa think of you two being together, I couldn’t imagine it would be a grand opinion,” Theo said. The table instantly quieted down as all eyes were on Draco. Even Hermione wondered what they thought, as she truly didn’t know. She knew Draco told them, but he never told her what happened.

Draco attempted to stall a bit, not entirely wanting to answer the question. “Well, I would agree, they weren’t particularly happy. Some… unsavory words were thrown out, and I left. We haven’t spoken since.”

Hermione looked at him in shock. “You haven’t spoken to your parents because of me?” She questioned.

“Well no, it’s not entirely that. Could we talk about this later?” He pleaded with her.

“Yes of course,” she answered solemnly, she then plastered the biggest smile she could on her face and said, “Sorry about that guys, where were we?” She didn’t notice the glare of daggers from Draco directed at Theo. The group continued to talk and laugh for the rest of the night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their friends had left and everything was cleaned up, Hermione and Draco sat down at the table, staring at each other.

Draco decided to bite the bullet without her even asking him to. “Okay, I went over there and told them about halfway through dinner. We got into a disagreement about it. Mother and Father think that I need to marry and date someone who will preserve our bloodline, and I refused. I want to be with someone out of love, not duty. I told them that, Father threw around that putrid word…”   
  


“Mudblood” Hermione whispered. Draco nodded.

“Yes, that word. When he started throwing it around, I left. I haven’t spoken to them since.”

“But Draco, that was over 2 weeks ago.”

“Yes love, I realize that. It was right after you moved in. They were even more displeased that we were living together while unmarried.” Draco said. At this statement, Hermione rolled her eyes.

“I am sorry, but they are always going to disagree with us being together, our relationship with them will never be peaceful, but I will always love you. That’s all that matters, right?” Draco prompted Hermione.

Her eyes softened as she realized that it was them against Lucius and Narcissa, and nothing could change that. “Yes, I will always love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave me feedback! i thrive off of constructive critiscism.


End file.
